The Many Adventures of Team Griffin/Eeveelution
' The Many Adventures of The Griffin/Eeveelution Family' is another written series to be made by Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey. Summery Join Brian Griffin, Sylveon, their family and pet Night Fury: Nightstriker as they have amazing adventures facing new enimies and making new friends! Characters Heroes *Brian Griffin *Sylveon *Eevee *Jolteon *Flareon *Vaporeon *Espeon *Umbreon *Leafeon *Glaceon *Alan the Eevee Cub *Nightstriker *The Griffin Family *Vinny Griffin * Villains * * List of Adventures Beginning movie: The Escapade Adventure Begins Season 1 #Shadows have Deaths #Family Night Out #Look-a-Likes for the Night #New Brian strikes #Church Heist! #The Freight Car Thief #Imatation Peter Griffin #Skarloey Saves the Day #Smudger and the Coaches #Smudger and the Freight Cars #Smudger Takes the Express #Wrath of Chaos, Changelings, and Nightmares Part 1 #Wrath of Chaos, Changelings, and Nightmares Part 2 Season 2 #Alan stays up All Night #Princess Espeon #Bertram in Quarantine #A New Princess Part 1 #A New Princess Part 2 #The Power of the Force #Lightsaber Construction #The Phantom Menace Part 1 #The Phantom Menace Part 2 #The Phantom Menace Part 3 #Attack of the Clones Part 1 #Attack of the Clones Part 2 #Attack of the Clones Part 3 Season 3 #James Bewitched #The Kind Mermaid #Ballast Cars and Photographers #The Screaming Mare #The Ghost Runs at Night #The Mysterious Girl #Breon's First Date #Hunt for Bigfoot #Girl Cruising #Trixie and the Ghost of Old Freddie Jones #Phantom of Quahog #Selena's Fuzzy Dice #A Royal Birth Problem Season 4 #Horror at the Park Manor #A Chill in Winter #A Day Out with Mordecai & Rigby #Anger Trouble #The Long Road Trip #Alberto's Ghost #G'Day Mate! #The Ghost of the Zoo #The Legend of Boulder #Camping #Xenomorph Encounter Part 1 #Xenomorph Encounter Part 2 #Xenomorph Encounter Part 3 Season 5 #The Xenomorphs Return Part 1 #The Xenomorphs Return Part 2 #Alan Jinxed! #Diary Troubles #Oliver Sees Blue #Belle's Secret #Bad Kiss #Flight to the Airport! #Breena and Seleon #Terror Tales Episode I: The Horror Begins #Terror Tales Episode II: The Horror Strikes Back #Terror Tales Episode III: Return of the Horror #Death V. Rex Season 6 #Toys in the Attic #The Legend of the Past Banker #Going Exploring # # # # # # # # # # Finale Movie: The Final Stand Movies *Rise of Godzilla (Season 1 ending movie) *Saving Private Vinny (Middle season 2 movie) *Rein of Tirek (Ending season 2 movie) *The Chronicles of Quahog: The Pokémon, the Sith, and the Mermaid (Middle season 5 movie) *The Chronicles of Quahog: Return of the Mermaid Princess (Ending season 5 movie) Trivia *Unlike Stuingtion's previous series', this one will be very different. **It has nothing to do with dragons, just Legendary Pokémon and Kaiju's. **Twilight's an alicorn princess and has her castle. **Most of the villains are reformed and good guys. **It has little to thirteen episodes for every season. **The Majority of Characters who are royalty will sacrifice themselves in major battles. **Tirek's Force Sensitive, and is the most powerful of all the villains. **It will have regular Battle Droids, and no armies from the Galactic Empire or The First Order. **The foals and the Cutie Mark Crusaders will never grow up, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders never gotten their cutie marks. See Also *The Main Theme Song Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:The Many Adventures of The Griffin/Evolution Family